


Take Me To Church

by vampirewithbedsidemanners



Series: The Hiddlestons [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, Some Plot, The Hiddlestons, Tumblr, Tumblr Series, a church may be involved, actually happy, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewithbedsidemanners/pseuds/vampirewithbedsidemanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comes directly after Marry Me. Involves angry sex. Don't like angry sex, well I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Comes directly after Marry Me. Involves angry sex. Don't like angry sex, well I'm sorry.

_Emma woke up too warm, the first rays of daylight lit upon the sky. The pain she had felt every night for the last 3 weeks was gone, replaced by a gentle warmth, easing away the soreness. She could feel the length of his naked body pressed against hers, his arms and legs wrapped around her._

_"Thomas." She whispered, gently pulling up one of her hands to brush a curl out of his face. He felt her move and held her tighter, burrowing his face into her neck. "Thomas... please love, wake up." She tried again, planting a soft kiss on his lips._

_"Emma..." His eyes opened slowly and he stared at her, as if he didn't believe she was real. His lips crashed into hers, his arms pulling her tighter against him as she returned his kiss._

_There was no air between them, no space. She could not tell where she ended and he began, but that no longer mattered._

_Because they were one._

_Because she was the soldier that loved, and he the angel that fell._

* * *

 

"Why." He sat across from her at the table, his hair still dripping from his shower and running down his bare chest in little lazy streams. 

"Its my job." She twisted the ring on her finger almost nervously. But she wasn't nervous. He knew that. He knew she was calm and collected, because she was a soldier.

"When." All he could manage were one word sentences. His hands were folded together so tight his knuckles were white. She stood up, his t-shirt riding up as she pulled her short hair back and walked around to him.

"This morning. A couple hours. Tom, I made a commitment." She spoke softly, as if begging him to understand. Inside she was shaking, terrified.  _Have I gone too far? Coming back just to leave all over again._  Her mind trailed back to the letter as she sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the shower. She couldn't leave then, and it was even harder now. "Thomas..." She circled her arms around his shoulders, resting her cheek against the back of his head and breathing in his scent. Water and Tom.

He turned and she released him, letting him snake his arms around her and pull her into his lap. He burried his face in her neck. "I dont want you to go, Em. I want you to stay." He mumbled against her skin.

"Its only for... its only for a bit... and when I come back, I'm all yours. My last mission." She stuttered over her words, trying not to make things worse. _Its only for 6 months. I will only lose 1/2 a year with you._ She bit her tongue.

"How long, Em. How long will you be gone? A week, a month, two?" He asked and she felt her whole body tense.

"6."

He said nothing. The number hung in the air, suffocating. He released her, pushing her off his lap so he could stand. After a long moment, he looked down at her, meeting her gaze. "Well then, I guess I'll let you pack." He didn't touch her, but rathered turned away, walking away.

"Thomas." She tried. He didn't acknowledge her, just kept walking. She stared after him, frozen long after he disappeared. The ring on her finger felt like it weighed a ton, dragging her down as she tore herself away and padded into the bedroom to pack, picking up the torn pieces of her clothing from the night before that were strewn across the hallway.

* * *

 

_"Yes."_

_He looked up at her, bewildered, lost. Like he didn't believe her. "Yes... Oh god Thomas... Yes. I will marry you. A thousand times yes." She threw her arms around him, pressing her forehead to his. There was no elation, no newly engaged joy. This is for him._

_He looked confused, then hopeful, then angry, then desperate. He came to life, all restraint gone as his arms pulled around her, dragging her to him. His hand wove into her hair, pulling it hard enough for her to whimper as his mouth slammed into hers. He tore at her like a man deprived, starving. He pulled at her clothes, tearing off the ones that wouldn't cooperate as he hauled her to her feet. She matched him, letting go. Their barriers receded, leaving them bare and raw. Leaving them animals ravaging one another in the night._

_They shed their clothing as the walked down the hall, leaving the pieces where they fell. He slammed her naked body into the wall, pressing himself against her, claiming her. He slid down her body, biting and sucking, leaving marks as if to tell the world 'She is mine'. He reached the apex of her thighs then trailed back up, neglecting that part of her body she needed him in the most. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, pulling both of them away from the wall as they resumed their kiss._

_She could taste him, feel him everywhere. It was pain and pleasure. He tossed her on the bed, their bodies falling in a tangle of arms and legs across the king sized mattress. He freed her, pushing her over onto her stomach and kneeling behind her between her legs. She pulled herself up to her knees at his urging, following the tugging of his hands against her hips. He trailed a hand through her sex, feeling how wet she was. Satisfied he grabbed her hips, giving no warning before he thrust into her, pushing a scream from her throat as he filled her. He gave her a moment before he began to move again, slamming into her hard, over and over._

_His hands slid up her sides to her shoulders, pressing down in time with his thrusts. His right hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back. She was building, and he knew it. He knew just where to hit. She could feel her muscles tightening as she neared her climax. "Cum." He ordered. His voice was raw as he shouted at her. It was her undoing. She clenched around his cock, screaming her release as he fucked her through her orgasm._

_He wasn't even close. Releasing her hair, he slowed his thrusts, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into his chest. "Thomas..." She moaned coming down from her high even as she began building again. "Thomas... I can't... Not again..." The last of the stars dance from her vision as she felt herself tightening once more._

_Her groans came out in whimpers of exhausted pleasure as she begged. "Tom, baby... cum... god, I can't again... I can't..." It was too much. He picked up again, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he slammed into her._

_"TOM!!!" She cried as she came. Two more thrusts and he followed in silence, choking down his groans. He was too tired to move. She went limp in his arms, mumbling his name over and over again as he pulled her tighter to his chest and laid them down in the unmade bed._

_It took everything he had to pull the comforter over them, but he did, curling himself around her sleeping form. "I love you, Mrs. Hiddleston." He whispered in her ear. It was the last thing she heard before sleep claimed her._

* * *

 

Em set her bag down next to the door. She had expected Tom to come back in and find her, but he didnt. She left it there and wandered out to the backyard where he had gone. He sat at the table, looking up at the cloudy London morning.

"Thomas, Darling..." She said. He turned his tired blue eyes to her and nodded slowly, standing up. 

"So you're off then." He said, walking over to her. He didn't touch her, didn't pull her in his arms and kiss her like he usually did. He ran his fingers across the stubbled on his chin, looking at her but not really seeing her.

She wanted to reach out. She wanted to pull him into her arms and kiss him.  _She wanted to stay._  Instead she nodded, gripping the ring that laid in her palm tighter. "Thomas, I... Would you hold onto the ring for safe keeping?" She raised her hand, opening it to reveal the simple diamond engagement ring.

He glared at her, his look alone ripping all the air from her lungs. He took it from her palm, grabbing her left hand. "Dont." He got out through gritted teeth, sliding the ring back on her finger. She tugged on his hand that was still holding hers, trying to pull him into her arms so she could hold him, could kiss away the look on his face. He let go, stepping away from her.

"Thomas I'm sorry. I just didn't want something to happen to it." She tried, but he was beyond reason. Shaking, she turned around and left him standing in the yard. "I love you, Thomas William Hiddleston. I will come back, and if you still want me when I do, then I will be yours." She said as she paused at the door.

It took him two steps to close the distance between them. She felt his hands on her wrists, pulling her around to face him. "I'm sorry... I... How could you think I will not want you in 6 months? Make it a year, make it 10 and I will still want you. I will always want you... I... I'm sorry... I love you..." he stumbled over his words, pulling her into his chest like she was his salvation.

"Its 6 months. 6 months and then I'm home. And then I am yours with no strings attached. 6 months, in Russia, and then I am home." She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. _And then I am yours._

* * *

_**"This is Steven. Hello?" Steven picked up Em's phone, standing on the loading platform. The caller ID was blocked. He shot a quick glance at the time. "Listen, who is this and how did you-"** _

_**"Steven, this is Agent Darnell. Agent Maddison Claufer is dead. The mission has been compromised. They found her body this morning. Agent Kaeden was due to Rondevu with Claufer in Moscow at 1700. Do you know her where-abouts?"** _

_**Steven gripped the railing, looking out over the tardec for Emma. "No. She was supposed to be here 40 minutes ago."** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
